Presents
by GiMny
Summary: NaruSasu. Even the simplest of presents can be taken in different ways. T for Naruto being perverted


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

Gift-fic for Oddjobbob for the Secret Santa Fanfiction on NaruSasu Forums! Hope you like it.

--

"Here's your gift," Sasuke muttered, shoving a small, neatly wrapped box into Naruto's hands. The taller boy raised an eyebrow at his friend, fiddling with the present awkwardly.

"Uh...you...shouldn't... have?"

"I know." Sasuke conveniently left out the fact that certain pink-haired girl made him get the dobe a gift. After all, Uchiha's aren't forced into anything, especially by girls. Girls with inhumane strength and a nasty temper...nope, definitely not forced. When Naruto just continued to fiddle with the present Sasuke shot him a glare. "Just open it so I can leave!"

Ino and Sakura apparently thought that having everyone get together on Christmas Eve to give each other gifts was idea. Sasuke really, really didn't want to be here (why spend money on Christmas gifts when it could be used for better things, like weapons to later be used to torture psychotic clan-killing brothers?), and so as soon as Naruto opened up the stupid box and handed Sasuke whatever useless item he had gotten the Uchiha, he could leave.

Finally, Naruto ripped off the dark blue wrapping paper and opened the box, before grasping the object and pulling it out. The blonde froze, blue eyes widening at the item he held in his hand. It was a medium sized tube, white colored, with dark blue, tiny boxes with illegible words in them. _'Holy crap...It's...It's..._'Abruptly, the orange clad boy flipped open the cap and squeezed the tube gently.

A clear, jelly-like substance squirted out onto his large hand. Somewhere in Naruto's mind, his inner-self was squealing and doing the Happy Dance of Ramen-Worship (created by the Yondaime himself), while gleefully declaring that Sasuke wanted to get into his pants, but let's ignore that part of his brain, for now.

"You...you...You got me..." _LUBE! YES LUBE! HE'S HITTING ON YOU HE WANTS YOU TO_- Inner-Naruto, much like Outer-Naruto hated being ignored, so he yelled louder.

"Yeah...I figured you could use it..." _HELL YES I CAN USE IT! _"-get really dirty..." _I am SOOO not hearing this..._ "-leave trails for..." _Oh yes you are!_ "-follow s-...Hey, dobe!" _Okay so I am...Who cares?!_

"Y-yeah?!" he squeaked. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"You weren't listening to a word I said...Were you?" Naruto felt heat creeping up to his face

"Y-yes...I was..." Sasuke gave him a 'Yeah, like I believe that' look.

"Then what did I just say...?"

"U-uh...something...dirty..." _Something very very dirty..._His inner-self cackled. Sasuke nodded.

"Well...close enough...Here's the cloth you use." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue cloth, holding it out for Naruto to take. The blonde blinked, grabbing the cloth and staring at it in confusion, why did he need a cloth with lube. _To clean up afterwards! _His inner-self supplied helpfully.

"What's this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his teammate, ignoring the voice in his head. The dark haired boy let out an annoyed sigh.

" What, are you stupid?! Never mind of course you are...You put the gel on the cloth and clean your weapons with it." Naruto stared at Sasuke

"...What?" The Uchiha sighed, exasperated.

" Turn the tube over, moron." Naruto gave him an odd look and complied. The words "Weapon Cleaner" sprung out at him in big, red letters.

"This is...Weapon Cleaner...?" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Sasuke glared at him.

"Well duh, what did you think it was?!" Naruto refused to answer that., his Inner-self was crying. _God damn it!!! WHY?!?! _"Well?"

Naruto twitched. And twitched again. Then pushed Sasuke against the wall and shoved his tongue down the surprised boy's throat, only mildly surprised when the soft pink lips began to press back. They broke apart panting, the raven-haired teen resting his forehead and Naruto's shoulder.

"Why..." Sasuke hesitated, "Why did you do that...?"

Naruto grunted and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Don't get me a present that looks like lube next time." Sasuke blushed lightly and smacked Naruto on the head.

"Pervert." Naruto grinned and opened his mouth to retort, when Kakashi-sensei's voice interrupted him.

"You know..." the silver-haired jounin drawled, "Most people wait until they're under the mistletoe to kiss someone unexpected in front of everyone." Naruto glanced up to realize that, yes, there was no mistletoe hanging over them. He scratched his head nervously when he noticed all the stares directed at them, while Sasuke just blushed harder.

"Er..." Naruto smiled awkwardly, "Merry Christmas...?"

--

Kinda late for Christmas but whatever. Let me know if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes. Bu-bye and Review!


End file.
